fanfiction_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Beta’s Pizza Delivery Part 3 (oh hecc)
HOOOO okay Part 3, im ready. Get ready to be normie’d (POV of BetaBeatsBeets) Its been 3 weeks since that zombie fight, and we arranged a “Double Date” But Micro has no girlfriend, so he goes alone with us. Metta is with Red, and I’m with Jake. The date is at the arcade, we let Red choose, ’cuz he saved us from the zombies. Me and Jake arrive at the Mall, where the arcade is. Metta, Red, and Micro are late, because their Uber driver is supposedly drunk, and they had to switch cars. We decide to go to the clothing store, cuz we were bored and wanted to look for stuff Jake ended up making up a game where we had to try and find each other while hiding in the racks, a.k.a Hide and Seek. He let me go first. I hid into one of the circle ish things, and can I just say, the insides of those are amazing. I hear Jake’s boots clamp around the floor as he looks through the circle thingys He faced towards mine, and grinned. He ran straight for it, and leaped in, causing me to fall. We both fell onto the carpet, laughing. We we’re just about to get up, when Red poked his head in. ”YO, WERE HERE” Red said We were surprised, how did he find us? Apparently Jake thought the same thing and asked “How did you find us?” “Oh, it’s super easy. All you have to do is find out the quantum physics of the surrounding area, and find their weak atoms and send a special cube into it, which rips a hole through space and time. Then, you have to carefully step into the hole before the gravity and force increases, then close it. You have to find the right blue volts blahblahblahblah“ Red replied I has lost interest, but Jake really seemed really interested. Once he was finished, Metta appeared on his back ”So, we gunna go or wat?” She said ”Erm, actually yeah because I just finished explaining the Teleportation Method” He smiled ”Gud, now let’s get going” Metta replied We were Walking out of the store, when suddenly there was a cloud of smoke in front of us, with a loud VRRRRRRRRR!, then a suddenly jolt. ”MICRO WHAT ARE U DOING WITH THAT CARDBOARD AGAIN” Metta shouted ”noThinG” Somebody said The smoke cleared and it was Micro, sitting in a Cardboard box with wheels, WHAT HOW WHEN DID He stepped out of the cardboard box, me, Jake, and Reds Jaws were open in amazement. ”Sorry, I was bored. Can we get to the arcade now?” Micro begged ”Sure...” Metta sighed The arcade was right across from the clothing store, so it’s was an easy walk. We walked into the arcade, and we see a massive selection of games, with kids and teens running around the area. Apparently, the games were free. That’s why Red chose it. We all separated, and I ended up with Micro. We wandered around the arcade, until we found a game that looked promising. Finally we did. It was a racing game, and we looked up to the name. It read “Volt Bikers 3” There were 4 bikes in a row We hopped onto the Tron Bike lookin things, and pressed start. Immediately, I couldn’t move. Micro couldn’t either. ”Uh... Beta?” He frowned ”I know, I can’t either.” I meeped Suddenly, everything turned pitch black around us, it was only us in a void We couldn’t speak, move, or do anything. Then, the bikes disappeared. We could move again, but couldn’t speak. A text then appeared in front of us, it said “Ready Player One and Two?” A voice said “Yes.” Immediately after, we were placed into the environment that looked like a city, but it was storming and there were people running to other bikes. Me and Micro just looked at each other, and got on our bikes. Then, another player appeared, and it looked like... RED? ”What the hell?” I could hear him mumble under his breath He then noticed us, and said “What the-” but he got interrupted by a voice, and was teleported onto a bike. An Alien looking woman stepped out in front of the cars ”All right racers...” She announced ”Be the top 3 to make it to the finishing line, then you LIVE! If you don’t make it; you die.“ The crowd of racers gasped, they all looked shocked. Some of them started to cry. ”JUST KIDDING! You just get your rank taken away, now start in 3... 2... Wait, there are no rules too. 3... 2... 1... GO!” She continued The bikes jolted forward Automatically, and everyone was off. Me, Red, and Micro were all in the back, we were losing. Micro’s Bike stopped suddenly when something hit him, then Red And me fell off too, already. Suddenly, a huge robot shooting lasers everywhere , looked like it was ready to murder someone. Suddenly,the woman’s voice appeared in their ears. ”By the way, if you get caught by the robot, you actually die. Good luck!” WHAT? It was gaining on them and Micro And Red were trying to think of something to do, when Red snapped. ”I still have my hacking devices with me, I could teleport us to the finish!” He said The robot got closer, And started to destroy the race track as he walked. Red was typing on a keyboard thingy. ”Hurry, hurry, HURRY!” I said while staring at the robot. ”Got it!” He grinned, and he pressed a remote which shot a portal in front of them. ”Hop In!” ”YEET” Micro shouted as he leaped into the portal “Come In!“ Red waved at me as he jumped in. I took at deep breath, and hopped in. I was in a blue tunnel, with Micro in the lead, sliding away to victory. Then, the tunnel ended, and we were greeted to.. the real world? The words “Congratulations! You survived.” Were on the screen Me, Micro, and Red ran to find Metta and Jake, AND GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE. ”I-I don’t understand...” Red spoke We found them at the Pac-Man game, and explained the whole thing to them. I was balling my eyes out. We soon left, and when we got home, we made a nasty Google Review We were bad bois for making that Review I KINDA THOUGHT THAT WAS RUSHED AND THAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE IT MORE OKAYBYE Category:Beta’s Pizza Delivery Series Category:Troll Stories